


Truth Serum

by EnterLameUsernameHere



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, FTM Stiles Stilinski, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterLameUsernameHere/pseuds/EnterLameUsernameHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the pack realizes their only hope of finding out if one of them is possessed is for everyone to take a sip of truth serum, Stiles worries her biggest secret will be revealed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-basically Stiles was born female but through countless nights of googling and watching youtube videos she's realized she isn't a 'she' at all, and is scared of everyone else finding out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Serum

**Author's Note:**

> idk this was an idea I got and decided to start writing without really thinking of a full plot...sorry if its shit.

"W-wait, so um, if we-" Stiles stumbled over her words, trying to hide her nerves but obviously failing. "Are we going to be able to hold _anything_ back? Or are we just going to say everything we're thinking?"

 

"It depends on what you mean by that. No, you're not going to blurt out every single thing you're thinking. However, if we ask you something you aren't going to be able to lie about it." Deaton told her.

 

"Come on, its going to be fine, we're all doing it." Scott assured his friend, patting her on the shoulder.

 

Deaton handed them all a small vile that contained the pink-tinted liquid. It was just Stiles, Scott, and Lydia since they were the only three that could have possibly been exposed to the thing, whatever _it_ was. Stiles still wasn't completely clear on what was possibly possessing one of his friends, she just knew that if they didn't act fast things could get bad.

 

"Stiles?" Scott asked.

 

"Huh?" 

 

"Come on, you gotta drink it. Lydia and I already did." Stiles looked down at the containers in both of his friends hands, both empty.

 

"Yeah, I just-"

 

"Stiles I swear to god if you spend another five minutes rambling like you did earlier just to avoid this I'm going to hit you." Lydia was getting impatient.

 

"No, no it's just like, what if, like I say something I don't want to?"

 

"That's kind of the point. If you're possessed, you wouldn't want to tell us but we need to know." Scott told her.

 

"But I'm not possessed!"

 

"So take the truth serum. Come on, just so we can know for sure."

 

Stiles sighed, she knew she couldn't get out of this. She tipped her head back and swallowed the tasteless liquid.

 

"Okay, now that you've all taken it." Deaton looked at all three of them "Lydia, I'll start with you. Are you really Lydia Martin?"

 

"Yes."

 

"and theres nothing evil possessing you?"

 

"No."

 

"So you're not hiding anything?"

 

"Nope."

 

"Okay." He shifted his glance to Scott "Are you really Scott McCall?"

 

"Yep."

 

"and theres nothing evil possessing you?"

 

"No."

 

"So you're not hiding anything?"

 

"No."

 

Deaton looked over at Stiles. "Are you really Stiles Stilinski?"

 

"Yes." Stiles sighed.

 

"and theres nothing evil possessing you?"

 

"Nope."

 

"So you're not hiding anything?"

 

"H-hiding?" Stiles wanted to say no, but her mouth wouldn't let her. All three of the others in the room looked concerned with her answer.

 

"Yes, you are who you say you are, correct?"

 

"I-I mean I'm, I'm Stiles, yeah." She wanted to just say 'yes', she couldn't though. She wasn't who she said she was, she wasn't even a she. However, her name was still Stiles, so that was the best answer she could give.

 

"Could you be more specific?" Everyone in the room was looking at her like she could be some kind of monster.

 

"I am Stiles Stilinski. I don't know what else you want me to say."

 

"Okay then, as long as you're not hiding something?" Deaton questioned again.

 

"Well I-" Stiles slammed her hands over her mouth, her eyes were wide. She hadn't meant to say anything, she just couldn't stop herself. Everyone looked even more worried now, her friends had even backed away a little.

 

"Well what Stiles?" Scott asked.

 

"Please, don't ask me again. Please," Stiles wasn't sure when it had started, but she could feel a tear rolling down her cheek now. "I am Stiles, theres not anything possessing me, please just stop." She sobbed.

 

 

\------------------------------------------

 

 

It had been a week since the truth serum incident, and Scott was still very concerned about his friend. 

 

"Come on, you can tell me anything!" He begged as they laid on Stiles' floor playing a video game.

 

"Its not important." Stiles insisted for what felt like the millionth time. "Just drop it, it's not a big deal." She wanted to tell him, she just couldn't bring herself to actually say the words.

 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

 

"Dude, I found this new game you're gonna lo- shit whats wrong?" Scott asked as he walked into Stiles' room. Her dad had told Scott she was in her room, and to just go  right up, Scott hadn't expected this to be what he saw when he opened the door. Stiles was sitting on the floor in the corner of her room, sobbing.

 

"Stiles, tell me whats wrong." Scott sat on the floor next to his friend trying to comfort her.

 

"I just.." she sighed, trying to find the words. "Its wrong, everything is so wrong and I just, I'm so wrong."

 

"Come here, what are you talking about?" Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles.

 

"I don't, I.." she trailed off, sobbing into Scotts now damp shirt. "I feel, sometimes..well like, most- or, all of the time I guess, I feel like I'm just," she stopped again, too afraid to say it.

 

"You feel like what? You can tell me anything, its fine."

 

"I f-feel like, I'm a-a boy." Stiles' heart raced, waiting for Scotts response.

 

"Y-you um,"

 

"See! I knew it, you think I'm a freak or something." Stiles tried to pull away from Scotts embrace.

 

"Shut up," He pulled his friend closer. "I do not think you're a freak."

 

"Really?"

 

"Of course not, you can't change who you are."

 

"So you don't like hate me or something?"

 

"No! I do, however, hate that you didn't tell me sooner. What the hell man, I tell you everything!"

 

It was subtle, the fact that Scott slipped 'man' into the sentence, but it definitely did not go unnoticed.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO, for most (all of it, actually, I think???) of this I referred to Stiles with female pronouns, thats only because he wasn't out yet.
> 
> ~please respect peoples pronouns~


End file.
